In this application the term "display terminal" refers to a terminal which is dependent on a remote processor for its operation and for its primary data storage, as opposed to a stand-alone work station which can be used in conjunction, as necessary, with a remote processor.
Display terminals which rely for their operation on a remote processor and are used for data entry and/or display of data in communication with the remote processor are well known in the art. They are characterised by limited "in-head" processing and storage capacity which is used for controlling the communication functions between the remote processor and the terminal. Typically, the display terminal does not have local disc drives or other such storage facilities and display terminal resources including, for example, the data sets, or files, are managed by the remote (host) processor. An example of such a display terminal is the IBM 8775 terminal in the IBM 3270 family.
It is known that one can use a personal computer (PC) or other workstation which can operate as a stand-alone unit for the input of data to, and the display of data from, a remote processor. The advantage of a workstation or PC over a display terminal is that they are more flexible in enabling preprocessing of the data to be input to, or post processing of the data received from the remote processor by providing a wide range of independent functions. The disadvantage of a workstation or PC compared to a display terminal is primarily a question of cost.